Mision rango F chapter 1
by PoyoSama
Summary: hace mucho tiempo durante las misiones de relleno que valla son muchas, jiraya llamo a los jovenes shinobis de la aldea okulta de konoha para una mision "muy importante"; nada bueno saldra de esto....
1. Chapter 1

Mison Rango "F"

hace mucho tiempo durante las misiones de relleno que valla son muchas,  
jiraya llamo a los jovenes shinobis de la aldea okulta de konoha para una mision "muy importante"; nada bueno saldra de esto...

-jiraya: bien supongo ke todos ustedes se preguntan porke los mande llamar -Naruto: la verdad no, pero ahora ke lo dices es una buena pregunta inner-jiraya: baka.  
-jiraya: bien pues la verdad es ke les tengo una mission -todos: uh?  
-jiraya: si para este tipo de mision tan peligrosa necesito a los ninjas mas experimentados y poderosos ke la aldea pueda ofrecer... por desgracia son los unikos ke no tienen nada ke hacer, por eso estan aki

-Neji: io no me kedare a ke me insulten, me largo!  
-Jiraya: sabia ke dirias eso por asi ke traje algo ke consegui para ke kambies de opinion -neji: ?  
-jiraya: una foto tuya en la fiesta de navidad de la aldea!  
inner-neji: mierda sabia ke no debi acer esa apuesta de kien tomaba mas kon tsunade-sama... aunke gane -neji: jajaja no saben kuando estoy bromeando, pero komo kreyeron ke me iria

-rock lee: desde kuando los ninjas celebran la navidad?  
-Jiraya: bueno ya dejense de mamadas, van o no les pago inutiles!  
-Shikamaru: demonios esto me pasa por no akabar la prepa

-Jiraya: bueno su mision si deciden aceptarla es traerme un ferrari por eso decidi llamar a esta mison "mision rango F"  
-naruto: ero.. jiraya sabes ke vivimos en la epoka ninja, verdad?  
-jiraya: si... y ke?  
-naruto: los feraris no existen -jiraya: pero, pero tenemos DVD y videojuegos -naruto:si es algo extraЯo supongo ke es una duda de esas ke nunka resolveremos

-jiraya: snif weno supongo ke tendre ke mandarlos a acer otra cosa ya le aposte a tsunade ke kumplirian la mision ke les diera no puedo dejar ke gane -saske: ahora ke??

kakashi aparece en una nuve de humo -Kakakshi: perdon por llegar tarde pero.  
-Naruto: te perdiste en el kamino de la vida, se te atraveso un gato negro, ayudaste a una anciana, bailaste por toda konoha, ke paso esta vez?  
-kakashi: emmm

-jiraya: weno eso no importa, kakashi eyos iran al pais de la garra no tu -Kakakshi: seguro?? lo ke buskamos es algo vital para konoha -jiraya: bien puedes ir si lo deseas -Kakakshi:espera ire por algo kakashi desaparece en otra nuve de humo

-naruto: valla algun dia aprendere a acer eso -jiraya: seh... bien tendran ke ir al paids de la garra por algo importante ke olvide ahi -saske: ke molesto -jiraya: saske tu tambien estubiste en esa fista de navidad cierto?  
-saske: ... vamonos ya ╛.╛

asi los jovenes ninja se dirijieron a la puerta de la aldea para kumplir lo antes posible la mision del sannin ya fuera por el dinero o esa fiesta de navidad

-neji: aun no lo puedo kreer, los ferraris no existen -naruto: lo se pero weno no ables de eso pregunta otra kosa, ke no hay algo ke ayas kerido preguntar desde ke inicio la serie?  
-neji: pues si, ahora ke kasualmente lo dices si, porke si todos somos japoneses tu saliste werito y de ojos azules -naruto: mui facil, veras yo...

-Shikamaru:(cantando)Patito, patito color de cafИ, si tЗ no me quieres ©pues luego de quИ?  
Ya no me presumas que al cabo yo sИ que tЗ eres un pato color de cafИ.  
-naruto: ... y por eso soi werito -neji: valla kien lo diria

kakashi aparece en la tercera nuve de humito k sale en el primer kapitulo del fic

-kakashi: listo ia podemos partir -rock lee: LISTO EKIPO!! TODOS AL CENTRO, JUNTEMOS LAS MANOS!!1 -Shikamaru: siempre es tan molesto -neji: ... no generalmente lo es mas

fin del 1╟ kapitulo


	2. Chapter 2

kapitulo 2 "siento una presencia presenciosa"

-kakashi: emmm -naruto: ke pasa sensei?  
-kakashi: saben chikos hay algo ke he kerido preguntarles desde ke salimos de la aldea -saske: donde eskondimos tu libro?  
-kakashi: KABRONES konke fueron ustedes!!

kakashi deskita su frustacion kon naruto y saske y depues de golpearlos un rato kontinua esta historia de bajo presupuesto

-kakashi: no, no era eso... me preguntaba porke gaara y kankuro nos estan siguiendo es sekreto desde ke salimos de la aldea -gaara: pero de ke ablas tu nos viste ke llegamos kon jiraya-sama y hemos estado kon ustedes todo el dia -kakashi: en serio -kankuro: idiota asta me pediste komida ace komo 2 horas -shikamaru: y ke acen aki?  
-gaara: pues veras.  
(inicia flashback..)

hace 2 dias en la aldea de la arena -kanuro: korre, korre , korre esta ves si nos mata -gaara: idiota porke lo hiciste?  
-kankuro: tu me retaste animal!  
-gaara: krees k se aya dado kuenta...

derrepente alguien atraviesa la aldea en buska de estos dos -temary: kankuro!!1 kuando te enkuentre te mato idiota

-kankuro:(susurrando) me late ke si, pero talves sea idea mia -gaara:jaja no me esta buskando ami, buena suerte hermano

-temary: y gaara ya me di kuenta de ke tu arena mato a mi gatito, vas a pagar inutil!!

-kankuro: decias?  
-gaara: ke hace mucho ke no vamos a konoha (fin del flashback)

-kakashi: pero juraria ke alguien nos sigue -kiba: lo se kakashi io tambien tengo ese precentimiento -kakashi: ahhh!!(apunto de darle un infarto) de donde demonios saliste?  
-kiba: de ke ablas? io eh estado todo el tiempo kon ustedes -kakashi: no mientas, no apareciste en todo el 1╟ kapitulo -Kiba: nunka able, pero si estube es ke estaba okupandome de akamaru -kakashi: .  
-akamaru: guau guau wraf grrrrgrgr!  
-kakashi: ahhh! valla eso es logica divina

-naruto: aun asi siemto una presencia.. es komo si.  
(da la vuelta y apunta hacia atras)  
EL HERMANO DE SASKE Y EL TIPO RARO DE LA ESPADA NOS ESTUBIERAN SIGUIENDO!! dattebayo

...

-neji: bien porke no mejor me dejan ami esto de vigilar?? rekuerdan algo llamado byakugan?? les digo ke nadie nos sigue -naruro:awwww

kisame (atras de una gran piedra): itachi te dije ke no era tan idiota komo parecia, nos detecto itachi: mierda, mejor nos vamos

fin del kapitulo 2 


	3. Chapter 3

kapitulo 3

"vagos rekuerdos"

mientras estos siguen en su kamino al pais de la garra ke aparentemente porlo ke este fic ah durado, esta mui lejos

estaban tan aburridos sin peleas o chistes de pedos ke decidieron separanrse para enkontrar ke acer y no matarse los unos a los otros

eso si ubiera sido interesante...

-neji: jaja ke buena vista de estas aguas termales, gracias byakugan sabia k no m fallarias

-kakashi & saske: maldito bastardo el sharingan no puede acer eso

-neji: momento!  
-saske: ke pasa alguien tiro su toalla?  
-kakashi: si kuenta kuenta -neji: eso no naruto esta tratando de entrar -saske: eso no es nuevo.. el y su sexy no jutsu -neji: vayaa algun dia aprendere a acer eso

en ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar

-shikamaru: vaya en konoha uno no puede ver las nubes tan claramente, esto es vida -gaara: seguro ke esto ace la gente para divertirse?? es algo tan relajante (mientras ello estaban akostado viendo las nubecitas una figura figurativa los observaba)

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-kakashi: y eso -neji: es el grito de una chica pero me parece algo familiar -saske: investiguen mientras io los espero en este arbol

-kakashi: .  
-saske: ok, ok ire por naruto pero si veo algo kuando lo aga no sera kulpa mia -kakashi:pero para asegurarme.. jutsu de invocacion -pakkun: para k m llamaste kakasahi?? estaba ganando en el poker -kakasahi: vigila k saske no aga nada estupido mientras investigamos

asi neji y kakashi korrieron para averiguar ke era ese grito pero solo se enkontraron kon shikamaru y gaara ke estaba desmayado

-kakashi: ke paso?  
-Shikamaru: uu una chika loka atako a gaara pp pero su arena la mando a volar -kakashi eso explika el grito de ni?  
-Shikamaru: ese fue gaara, la chika salio nokeada ademas no puedo despertar a gaara la arena m lo impide -neji: vaya k eres inutil aprende komo se ace esto

se acerka a gaara

-neji: MIRA GAARA TEMARY NOS ENKONTRO!  
-kankuro:(korriendo)ahhhhhhhhhhhh corre corre corre -gaara: KE!  
-neji: esperen, no es cierto, lo dije para despertarte gaara -gaara: vaya maneras -kakashi: i konocias a kien te atako -gaara: no esra una chika rara y estaba vestida komo una lolita -neji: lolita?  
-gaara: si lolita el genero ke.  
-nejo: eso ya lo se idota y kreo aber kien te atako.. dime intento abrazarto o besarte?  
-gaara:entre otras kosas.  
-neji: si es kisai, una chika algo loka -gaara: pero komo lo sabes?  
-neji: porke, porke ia me ah atakado antes... una ves me robo los pantalones

-kakashi: eso explika porke korrias por konoha en ropa interior la semana pasada -neji: bueno etto paso ase komo un mes, la semana pasada esetaba ebrio -kakashi: extraaaaaa?

-gaara: weno todavia tengo mis pantalones y kreo k no m paso nada k bueno k ia termino -neji: volvera algun dia, lo presiento -kisai: yo tambien

-kakashi, gaara, neji, shikamaru, kankuro: ahhhhhhhhhhhh

(y todos salieron korriendo)

-saske:(desde el arbol) k vuena vista m kae -??:ahora veras maldito miron!  
-saske: ahh -pakkun: te ayudaria ni? pero mejor dejo k kakashi lo aga

fin capitulo 3 - 


	4. Chapter 4

kapitulo 4

"la historia kontinua"

kakashi, gaara, neji, shikamaru, kankuro salieron korriendo por sus vidas y se enkontraron kon el resto del ekipo mientras saske y naruto eran kapturados por una chika misteriosa y k no le gusta ser espiada

pakkun el fiel perro ninja de kakashi fue a alertar al jounin de ke sus alumnos estaban en peligro

-kakashi: huy k cerka estubo eso -shikamaru: kuanto problemas por una chikilla -neji: lo ke me rekuerda.. esto kedara entre nosotros -kakashi: ke? ke una chika te atakara?  
-neij: y ke tu salieras korriendo komo un bebe.  
-kakashi: bien sera un secreto

pakkun llega korriendo donde kakashi y los demas

-pakkun: kakashi pronto alguien sekuestro a naruto y saske tienes ke reskatarlos!  
-kakashi: .  
-pakkun: el futuro de la humanidad esta en tus manos!  
-gaara: huy ya valio.  
-kakashi: pero io rekate a gaara y shikamaru -pakkun: si kabron pero tambien tienes ke acer esto -kakashi: Gaara?

1/2 hora despues

...

xD

-Pakkun: y x ke no as ido?  
-kakashi: shikamaru??

-akamaru: wraaf wraf wraf grrr wraf wrrr -kakashi: ah!!1 k vaya a salvar a naruto y a saske?  
porke no me digiste asi pendejo?  
-pakkun: bueno eske io no tengo tanto lexiko komo este kabron

kakashi: bien vamos todos por ellos, no kiero ir solito

fin capitulo 4 -- 


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitulo 5 "koincidencia o destino"

despues del incidente de gaara, los ninjas se dirijieron a las aguas termales para reskatar a naruto y a saske de las manos de un grupo "deskonocido" de chikas molestas

-lee: akaso entraremos sorpresivamente y atakaremos a los kaptores kon el poder de la juventud?  
-kankuro: no, seria peligroso y no sabemos ke klase de oponente sea -kakashi: tendremos k mandar un espia para poder obtener informacion... yo ire -neji: y komo planeas entrar -kakashi: m are pasar por un visitante... pero necesito su dinero para entrar

asi kakashi se disfraso y enttro el el balneario parasaber donde estaban naruto y saske

4 horas mas tarde

-neji: ya tardo mucho...kreo k lo kapturaron a el tambien -gaara: propongo k nos olvidemos de los 3 y nos vayamos

mientras diskutian kakakshi sale del balneario etirandose y dando un gran bostezo

-shikamaru: ke paso, donde estan naruto y saske, porke tardaste tanto?  
-kakashi: k gran servicio, me merecia ese dia de relajacion -neji: ke?? se supone k fuiste a investigar -kakakshi: y eso ice... en kuanto entre me enkontre a las chikas -lee: las chikas?  
-kakashi: si, las chikas y si van a repetir todo lo k digo esta konversacion va a ser larga -shikamaru: y por k estan ellas aki?  
-kakashi: ellas tienen a naruto y a saske, los llevaron al pais de la garra -neji: k koincidencia, es a donde vamos... debe ser el destino -kakakshi: k destino? tsunade las envio, no kiere k terminemos la mision d jiraiya

-gaara: momento y nuestro dinero?  
-kakashi: oye k kres k los masajes se dan gratis?  
-gaara: ?

-kankuro: dime kakashi.  
-lee: ...kakashi -kankuro: ttu no idiota... kakashi, temary esta kon ellas?  
-kakashi: no

-shikamaru(susurrando):temaryesta kon ellas, verdad?  
-kakashi: klaro pero si les digo saldran korriendo komo bebes,  
mui bien en marcha por suerte no saben donde esta la torre a la ke nos dirijimos, reskataremos a naruto y saske y terminaremos la mision

fin kapitulo 5

-- 


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitulo 6 "enkuentro kon las kunochis"

despues de un viaje al pais de la garra, los shinobis de konoha planeaban komo terminar la mision de jiraiya, reskatar a saske y a naruto y komo evitar ser destruidos por temary... no necesariamente en ese orden

-kakashi: muy bien chicos x fin llegamos, ahora a buscar.  
-lee: a nuestros amigos!  
-kakashi: NO!! a buskar esa pluma -kiba: ke pluma?  
-kakashi: emmm olvidenlo, ya dije demasiado -shikamaru: bien vallamos a esa torre k dijiste y vamonos de una vez

-kakashi: momento primero vamos a revizar el lugar, asegurense de ke sakura y las demas no esten x aki -shikamaru: vallan yo los espero

asi salieron para revisar la zona, pero no sabian ke las kunochis de konoha + temary los esperaban en la ciudad (ya era hora de que las mujeres salieran, asi puedo empesar kon los chistes de bubis xD) la verdad ellas tenian una mision de tsunade la 5a hokage y la mision, no permitir que los chikos terminaran la mision de jiraiya... porke sera, el primero en toparse kon las chikas fue Neji kien se enkontro a tenten y a temary

-neji(con el byakugan activo): tenten, temary puedo verlas no tiene caso que se eskondan -tenten: sabia que te encontraria a ti primero neji-kun -temary: dime es cierto que los inutiles de mis hermanos estan kon ustedes?  
-neji: si, parece que te temen mucho, la verdad no se porque -temary: Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA MALDITO RETRASADO!!111 -neji: problemas en casita, eh?  
-temary: CALLA!  
-tenten: neji-kun tsunade nos envio para impedir k regresen el paquete de jiraiya a konoha, nos dijo ke es demaciado peligroso mantenerlo en la aldea -neji: no me interesa la mision de jiraiya, ni la apuesta ke hizo kon tsunade-sama.  
-temary: hey!! ella no nos dijo nada de una apuesta -neji: ejem... como les decia, no me importa nada de eso tengo mis propias razones para esta mision -inner tenten: (acaso tendran una foto de el en la fiesta de navidad)  
-inner neji: (maldita fiesta de navidad)  
-inner temary:(patito, patito color de cafe)  
-neji: bueno toma.. nos enkontraremos ahi en 2 horas lleguen a tiempo -temary: que es esto?? un mapa?  
-neji: si terminaste de hablar sola... kakashi me pidio k te diera eso temary, asi k adios

asi neji desaparece y las dos se disponesn a avisar a las demas del mapa ke les dio el shinobi mientras kakashi y los demas se reunieron para ir a la torre donde el legendario sennin dejo ese paquete que tantos problemas ah traido

-shikamaru: ya era hora de que llegaran, estaba a punto de ganarle a akamaru de nuevo en Go -kakashi: de ke hablas el lleva 4 ganados y tu ninguno -akamaru: ggrrr grr grrf frrf grr wraf -kakashi: si yo tambien sospecho ke hace trampa pero nadie ah podido demostrarlo -akamaru: wrraaf wraff wrrr wraffafr -kakashi: pero si fuera un pez tendria piernas -akamaru: grraar wraf wraaf wrff -pakkun: valla shikamaru parece k akamaru te ah vuelto a ganar

-kiba: me enkontre kon sakura mientras paseaba por la ciudad -gaara: yo me enkontre kon un rubia problematica -shikamaru: hey, esa es mi frase!! y la werida debe ser ino -neji: yo me tope kon tenten y kon... no nada

neji y kakashi se reiran del grupo y diskuten en voz baja

-neji: seguro de que esta bien -kakashi: klaro kuando se den kuenta de que yo queme la torre hokage, podre kulpar a konohamaru -neji: de ke hablas?  
-kakashi: emmm... tu de que hablas -neji: del mapa... te akuerdas?  
-kakashi: ahhh si, les diste el mapa?  
-neji: si, pero esta bien -kakashi: klaro tomalo komo nuestro seguro -neji: bien sigamos con el plan y entregemos a gaara y kankuro

fin del kapitulo 6

-- 


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitulo 7 "Traicion y pokebolas"

Despues de entregar al mapa y sus peticiones a temary; Neji y kakashi tramaban komo entregar a los hermanos de la arena sin despertar al ichibi, ademas de tener problemas ya que cierto cejon habia enkontrado sake... rayos k wen eskritor soi

-lee(ebrio...evidentemente): bienn.. hip. listhos thodos... vamosssh.. bailen thodossss

-kankuro: arrrrg komo es ke alguien puede ser tan molesto!! -neji: ahora esta en una face k llamo lee-alegre; bailarin, hablador, filosofiko aveces... pero no eskuchara a nadie -kankuro: trae aka a karasu!! nooooo, no bailes kon el!  
-gaara: oye cejotas dale a mi hermano su mu?ka para ke se kalle -kankuro: no-es-una-mu-?-ka idiota

algo lejos de ahi...

-sakura: Noo! nunka se los dare -hinata: pero fue lo k neji-nissan dijo k kakashi keria akambio de gaara y kankuro -sakura: nunka!!

-hinata: vamos no sera tan malo -sakura: y komo sabes -hinata: weno... eske.. yo le entrege el mio a neji -tenten: pero... komo?  
-hinata: un dia el estaba mui triste.. y... yo.. solo queria ke el se sintiera mejor /

-tenten: y ke paso?  
-hinata: pues... ell.. no se atreve a mirarme a los ojos desde entonces -sakura: pero yo nunka les entregare mi.

.  
tamagochi!!

-hinata: vamos neji mato al mio y se sintio mal, pero se ke no lo iso intencionalmente

-tenten: ejem eso fue lo ke pidio kakashi, y ke pidio neji?  
-temary: unas pokebolas... k raro es este tipo

de regreso kon los shinobis...

-kankuro: ahhhhh1--11 muereee!!1 toma esto!! y esto!! y un poko de eso!  
-lee: digame ssse?rita... mato a esa ara?aaaa

-kakashi: bien entendiste el plan neji?  
-neji: sip, solo tengo k acer k konohamaru salga y pondre la evidencia en su kasa -kakashi: bieeeeeen -neji: y k aremos kon el ichibi?  
-kakashi: es simple aremos lo ke iso esa chika loka -neji: intentaras besarlo?  
-kakashi: ... noooo, lo voi a llevar konmigo a un lugar sekreto donde florecen las mas bellas rosas y donde las puestas de sol son eternas!  
-neji: eso es medio gay -kakashi: eso fue sarkasmo, idiota!!

asi se dirijieron al puntode reunion junto al rio antes de ke las kunochis llegaran o kankuro y gaara eskaparian y no podrian tener su rekompensa, mientras se dirigian a la torre una voz femenina y konocida los llamo

-temary: valla, valla hermanitos x fin los enkuentro -gaara: ahhhhhhh!! ke aces aki?  
-kankuro: no hables y korre!!

pero entes de ke los hermanos de la arena pudieran reaccionar, fueron dejados inkoncientes por neji y kakashi ante el asombro de los demas -los demas: . . . (cof, cof)  
( -yo: bastardos... )

-kakashi: bien, bien justo a tiempo tienen lo ke pedimos -temary: klaro.. sakura, tenten!! muestrenles sus rekompensas -sakura: aki esta mi tamagochi ?  
-tenten: y las pokebolas.  
-kakashi: pues kreo k todo esta en orden, puedes llevarte a tus hermanos

-shikamaru: porke no les pediste ke nos dieran a saske y a naruto!  
-kiba: o solo a saske!  
-lee: o unas aspirinas... y podrian hablar mas bajo

pero no sabian ke las kunochis les tendian un trampa ya ke ino y hinata se enkontraban listas para atakar, neji ubiera podido detectarlas pero estaba jugando kon sus chivolas digo pokebolas

-shikamaru: esto es raro no ke estaban en una mision para detenernos -lee: KE NO GRITES!!

-ino: demonios nos deskubrio -hinata: perdoname kiba-kun!!

durante la konfucion hinata se golpeo en la cabeza y kasi kae al kaudaloso rio (kuanta k)  
pero neji se apresura a sujetarla

-hinata: kee... ooh... neji-nissan me savaste -neji: kreo k si -tenten: buen trabajo neji (y le da una palmada en la espalda, lo ke ace k a neji se le kaigan sus pokebolas al rio)

-neji: ... NOOOOOOOOO mis pokebolas del dragon!! y ahora komo kapturo a un pokemosn lvl 90 -lee: KE NO GRITEN!!

fin del kapitulo 7

Proximo kapitulo: tu y tu estupido sharingaaaaan!!

-- 


	8. Chapter 8

kapitulo 8

"Tu y tu estupido sharingan"

despues del intercambio y la breve peleea temary aprovecha la situacion para huir kon sus hermanos y asi vengar a su kerido gatito, mientras neji se lamentaba el perder sus pokebolas y se preparaban para pelear kontra las chikas

-neji(arrojando a hinata): vas a pagar chonguitos, iba a atrapar mi primer pokemon -sakura: de ke hablas los pokemons no existen -kakashi:kien te dijo eso -sakura:tsunade-sama fue kien me lo dijo -kakashi: pero si yo atrape uno kuando tenia su edad... aver ke me dises de eso pelirosa -neji: kallen!! (hakkeshou kaitten)

todos salieron volando,mientras neji pensaba en la mejor manera de vengarse por la perdida de sus pokebolas

-ino:tenemos k acer algo, no podemos kedarnos a peelear tenemos una mision k terminar y esa temary ya se fue y nos dejo -tenten: te sigo ya es ora de irnos de aki

-naruto: no tan rapido -sakura: pero komo te liberaste -saske: fue algo tan facil ke no tiene sentido k nos pasemos varias tomas diciendo komo nos liberamos asi k lo k sigue -sakura: aaawwkk pero... komo... si yo... -kakashi: momento, este tamagochi no tiene bateria.. sakura intentaste enga?rme -sakura: demo.. vamonos

las chikas salieron de ahi despues de ke saske y naruto eskaparan de... bueno donde estubieran eskaparon pero aun tenian k terminar la mision de jiraiya-sama, si kerian ke nadie supiera de lo k paso en esa fiesta de navidad ya saben... lo k pasa en konoha, se keda en konoha

-saske: y bien ya podemos irnos, diganme ke ya terminaron la mision -shikamaru: pues bien intentamos pero aun no llegamos a la torre -naruto: podemos ir despues de komer, tengo hambre -shikamaru: no, ya vamos tarde ademas tenemos k llegar antes ke las chikas -naruto: andaaaaa, tengo ambre -kakashi: no y si no t kayas are ke te komas todas las pulgas ke tenga pakkun!  
-naruto: awww

rapidamente rapido se dirijieron a la torre deon de el pakete ke kauso todo esto se enkontraba y kuando llegaron ahi...

-kakashi: bien entrare a buskar esa pluma ustedes kedence aki -lee: de ke pluma ablas -kakashi: ya vuelvo.  
-lee: ese bastardo... se fue sin reponder

entonces aparecieron las kunochis para enfrentarse kon ellos, pero tambien aparece la 5 hokage.. tsunade

-tsunade: chikos no puedo permitir ke lleven esa maldita pluma de regreso a konoha es mui peligrosa para todos -lee: ke alguien me diga DE KE MALDITA PLUMA ESTAN HABLANDO -kakashi: hey chikos no adivinaran a kien me enkon... ahhhhhh!! ke hacen ellas aki -??: no importa, ademas ya tengo lo que queria -tsunade: valla, valla no konfias en ellos verdad, supongo que yo gano -jiraiya: en tus sue?s anciana, la apuesta era k ellos arian mi mision y la mision era enkontrar mi pakete y bueno aki sta la pluma -lee: YA DIGANME DE KE PLUMA!  
-tsunade: la pluma kon la ke eskribe sus estupidos libros -sakura: y eso es tan peligroso para konoha?? ?  
-tsunade: lo es kuando se pone a espiar chikas para su libro y aun mas kuando me intenta espiar a mi -naruto: osea k nos arriesgamos para que tuvieras tu estupida pluma ero-sennin -jiraiya: que no me dias asi maldito inutil( y vuelve a golpear a naruto)  
-kakashi: ya me arte usare mi sharingan de eskopeta!  
-shikamaru: pero ke no obtienes esa tecnika esta.  
-kakashi: kalla, si no lo dices la gente no se dara kuenta

kakashi se preparaba para usar su sharingan(no pregunten komo) y tsunade se preparaba para kontrarestarlo

-tsunade: chikas atras de mi usare mi tecnika Volo no jutsu (y avento una moneda)  
-hinata: .  
-sakura: deveras cree que alguien caiga en una trampa tan estupida

-neji: plata plata plata!!

asi el heredero de la rama sekundaria de los hyuuga es alkansado por el sharingan de eskopeta y transportado a otra dimencion

-saske: te das kuenta de lo k hiciste kakashi!  
-tenten: valla ke era mas tarado de lo ke kreia

-kakashi: trankilos komo es una persona a kien alkance regresara en 2 o 9 dias... almenos se ke esta en un mejor lugar

-neji: HIJO DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Fin kapitulo 8

proximo kapitulo " la venganza de la arena"

-- 


End file.
